


Husband for a Month

by orphan_account



Series: Abandoned/Possibly Discontinued [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Buzzfeed!AU no one asked for, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, M/M, They are video producers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean Winchester is a video producer at Buzzfeed and he loves his job. The only downside is the outrageously crazy things they expect of him sometimes, like eating raw animal testicles or trying on women’s lingerie. Actually, he loves working at buzzfeed precisely for these outrageously crazy things and if he was being completely honest, he may have liked the pink satin panties a little too much.And, speaking of outrageous things, Dean now has his coworker and honorary “husband for a month”, Castiel Novak moving in on Friday, all for the sake of a social experiment video. Godammit, Buzzfeed!





	Husband for a Month

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was cleaning my laptop today and found several unfinished works. This was one of them, something I wrote in 2o16, at the height of Buzzfeed’s reputation i.e people didn’t really hate Buzzfeed as they do now.
> 
> This story will NOT be updated, its abandoned. If anyone wants to adopt it, please message me :) I am also putting several other works for adoption, so you can go through this ‘series’ to see if anything strikes your fancy.

“Dean Winchester?” The voice calls from behind, startling Dean from his concentration. He pauses the video he is editing and turns around to face the source. The source turns out to be Castiel Novak; someone Dean isn’t too familiar with but working for the same company, Dean has seen him around and of course seen him in videos. 

“Yeah, whats up, man?” Dean asks, slipping off the headphones.

“Did you receive my email?” Castiel questions back, titling his head to his side, looking a little like a frustrated kitten.

“Oh, crap! I got so busy editing this video that I haven’t checked my email since like yesterday.” Dean swears once more and turns around hurriedly to open up his email.

Without really turning around, he asks, “Was it important?”

Dean receives no reply as he skims and finds the one from Castiel Novak among the unread emails. “Hey, dude sorry about it. I found it, I will read it now-”

“Well, please read the email and arrive at Crowley’s office in five minutes.” Is Castiel’s final reply before he turns to leave, his beige trench coat billowing behind him like a cape.

Dean gapes at the retreating figure and can’t decide what to think of this Castiel person. He doesn’t have more time to ponder his conclusion, when the sound of a chair scraping against the floor signals the return of his neighbouring desk mate.

“Yo! What did Novak want?” Ruby asks, chair angled towards him, cradling a mug of coffee.

Instead of answering, Dean checks the time and cocks an eyebrow at her, “That was a long ass coffee break.”

In return, Ruby simply shrugs, taking a nonchalant sip.

Deciding he doesn’t really care, he answers her question. “I don’t know. Asked if I checked my email and I said no and then he just left all prissily after that. Also, I am supposed to meet him at Crowley’s in like five minutes or something.”

“You are so boring, Winchester. No gossip with you.” Ruby tuts, sounding almost disappointed.

“I barely even know the dude.” Dean retorts, slightly offended.

“Yet you have seen him naked.” Ruby grins at him.

“We have all seen him naked.” Dean rolls his eyes as he replies matter of factly. “In fact, I think I have seen half the staff naked. Seriously, what is with Buzzfeed and nudity. Sure, we are not just working for a porn company?”

Dean thinks back to some of those videos that he himself had been a part of- ‘Guy friends see each other naked for the first time’, ‘Guys try sexy Swimwear’, ‘Guys try sexy Halloween costume’, ‘Guys try nude modelling’. Basically a lot of taking your shirt and well everything off for the camera. Sigh.

“I was on the shoot when Marv got naked. I am scarred for life to be honest.” Ruby shudders.

“Oh, he was asking everyone to call him _Metatron_ or some shit that time. You told me.” Dean thanks his lucky stars that he wasn’t on that shoot. The look on Ruby’s face looks far too traumatizing.

“Yup! But, I would definitely not mind seeing Novak there naked again. If I wasn’t already madly in love with your brother, I would have taken a piece of that heavenly slice.”

Dean gapes at her stunned, “Uhh…should I be telling Sam about this?” 

“Oh he knows. Actually, recently we have been talking about threesomes.” Ruby replies matter of factly but from the glint in her eyes, Dean knows that she is enjoying this far too much.

 “Eww! I don’t want to talk about my brother’s sex life!” Dean scrunches up his nose and Ruby lets out a heartfelt laugh.

“Are you sure because we are thinking about Gadreel fro-“

“OKAY! That’s it! I have to go meet Ellen and Novak.” Dean interrupts emphatically, jerking up from his seat. He loves his brother but no way does he want to hear about his sex life. And, from the sound of it, a very active sex life. Dean grabs the jacket draped over his chair and almost runs away from the crackling sound that is Ruby’s laugh.

* * *

“Dean, decided to finally join us?” Crowley doesn’t look too happy and Dean hastily moves to sit in one of the empty chairs. Castiel Novak is already seated, and there is a petite brunette that he knows as Meg and one of the younger interns, Kevin. All people he personally hasn’t worked with but seen around.

It’s clearly a production meeting from the looks of it and he realizes he still hasn’t read Castiel’s email. Dean will totally have to wing it.

“So, as I was saying I think one week should be enough.” Castiel speaks up and Crowley shakes his head.

“And, I am saying it won’t be.” Crowley doesn’t sound too happy being opposed. “I really like this idea of yours, Castiel but I think one week is just not enough for it to be a proper experience. Too half-arsed.”

“I think we should also ask Dean here since he is a part of it too.” Castiel challenges, turning to Dean with those piercing blue eyes.

Internally Dean panics. Winging it, Dean just goes with Crowley, not really knowing what the view is on. Crowley is nicknamed a demon for a reason. Better stay on the safe side. “One month makes sense? Um, these things turn out better if you give it like a month or something, right?”

Dean hopes to whatever god out there that they are talking about some social experiment. He remembers he was part of the “30 Days Vegetarian Challenge” and boy had he compensated by eating bacon cheeseburgers for every meal for a week straight, when it had been all over.

 Dean really hoped it wasn’t another vegetarian thing. Or worse, a _vegan_ thing! He cursed inwardly for not reading the email. He couldn’t really say he had no idea what they were talking about now. Castiel would surely act self-righteously towards him if he confessed. Castiel just seemed that type to him.

“So, pretty boy here is okay with it and we are all in agreement. Happy happy happy. Now, all of you. Get out of my office.” Crowley barked and the young intern all but ran out. Meg looked less than impressed but walked out behind Kevin with a roll of her eyes. Castiel looked like he was ready to argue but Crowley smiled smugly at and with a resigned sigh, Castiel too left.

“Dean, my boy, and tell me why you haven’t graced me by your leaving.” Crowley didn’t look angry but amused.

“Leaving.” Dean gestured towards the door and promptly dashed out. He could hear Crowley’s self-satisfied laughter, the bastard.

“I must admit I was hesitant but if its no problem with you, Dean. We can start from Friday.” Castiel nods at him and hands him his phone. “Also, since you don’t seem to read your emails, please give me your phone number.”

Dean resists the urge to glare at the other man’s bluntness and inputs his number.

“Thank you, Dean or should I say husband.” Castiel chuckles but quiets down quickly as Dean doesn’t join him.

 On hindsight, Dean should have read the email.


End file.
